


Mating Mark

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Bondage and Discipline, Claiming Bites, Fluff and Smut, Human/Werewolf Relationship, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Muzzles, One Shot, Scent Marking, Sex Toys, Teasing, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Jacob Seed training his newest pup on patience during a mating/heat cycle.





	Mating Mark

_Gnashing teeth and claws like hooks, ripping and tearing into flesh and bone. Jaws of steel crushing limbs between their powerful maw before tearing away with a hard bone shattering jerk. Muscles and tendons flayed and snapping at the end of the beast’s malicious attack. Blood lust glistening in bright blue eyes, fur like midnight with silvery flecks in the undercoat. Curling patterns of intricate lines, soft beneath the touch but overwhelming with the heat of the hunt. Muscles trembling, shoulders rippling with every slow stalking motion, spine hunched and head bowed low, rumbling out a heart stopping snarl of warning. The music playing on as the trial came to an end, the bodies of prey ripped to shreds and left dangling and scattered amidst the course. Blood splattered walls and empty lifeless halls, firearms dropped to the ground in shock as men and women ran from the beast that hunted them. Locked in with a creature far worse than any Judge….._

 

Weeks ago, that horrific scene had become the focal point of Jacob’s attention. A sight that excited him, a secret revealed that assured a swift and easy victory against the Resistance. All of his hard work in researching the Judges wasn’t for naught and he would be able to pull and ply this new beast under his control. Turn them into the ultimate Judge, unstoppable. Beautiful. _Perfect._

 

Weeks ago, it had been within his grasp but now, that terrible beast was nothing more than an eager adoring puppy knelt at his feet. Bright blue eyes gazing up at him with a needy whine, freckles smattered across his flushed cheeks. Perked black ears stuck out from behind a curtain of raven hair and a tail that thundered against the floor in barely concealed excitement. The form was all human aside from these few traits, sharp teeth hidden behind a protective muzzle and claws that were bound together at the wrists and kept to the ground.

 

Jacob’s new pet was going through a natural monthly cycle of instinctive desires which left him caught between transformations and oddly attached at his master’s hip. Jacob had asserted his position as Alpha over his new little werewolf, but that was all he succeeded in. Jasper could never become a Judge. He was allergic to Bliss and his humanity was tightly wound with morals and a sense of justice. In other words, he felt guilty and despite undying loyalty, there were some things that no matter how firm Jacob was in his demands, Jasper simply would not do.

 

The upside was, Jasper was a mute and just a giant puppy dog in nature which meant he didn’t have to fight for control over the wolf and force him into submission. The first firm standing over his pet and Jasper rolled right over and showed his belly to the Alpha of the compound. From there they developed a bond that resembled a boy and his dog on the outside. When behind closed doors, they were Alpha and Omega and Jasper fulfilled his purpose with all the beauty of a lower rank pup. Jacob couldn’t exactly be mad at him either when he came off as weak or timid in nature. He knew what Jasper was capable of and Jasper could easily prove his worth but it would only appear in the proper setting. He didn’t kill recklessly. He was still very human in that way.

 

Jacob’s dreams and expectations of an army of Judge Werewolves were dashed as well when Jasper proved he couldn’t turn someone. This proof came when Jacob demanded Jasper bite another prisoner. He instead ended up biting Jacob’s arm, sinking teeth in deep before retreating back to the corner of his cage. Jacob was furious and in shock, fretting ceaselessly about being turned but after the first week and no signs, he came to conclude Lycanthropy was non-transmittable, despite what Hollywood would have you think. It opened a whole new can of worms though as Jasper developed a sudden painful desire to bite and nip his alpha, sometimes to get attention, other times to prove a point and during these times, to mark and claim Jacob as his. Which led to the muzzle being present.

 

Jacob sighed, leaning his weight back on the thin mattress of the bed. They weren’t at the Center for the time being, taking up shelter in an abandoned hunting cabin they had taken over and repurposed for these needs. The first time Jacob tried to soothe Jasper’s carnal needs at the Center, all the Judges were going berserk at the scent causing two of them to get out and come clawing at the doors wanting in. Now they used the cabin whenever the times was approaching and would spend three or four days away to sate whatever instincts were unraveling his pup.

 

Jacob cast his eyes down over Jasper’s position before him, kneeling so obediently between his legs. His clothing stripped away due to the feverish nature of his skin and the patches of change that were leaking through. The long furry black tail being one of them, already thumping heavily in the silence of the room. Every time their eyes met, that wagging appendage would speed up with obvious delight. The heat in his pup’s gaze pulled a smirk across his features, barely concealed beneath the red scruff as the muscles in his scarred cheeks twitched. A chain was firmly wrapped around his hand, controlling just how far Jasper was from him, connected to the collar wrapped snug around his throat. A thick durable leather. It was fit just right so as not to choke him in either state of being.

 

Jasper gave a needy little whine, squirming between Jacob’s thighs as he inched closer. His legs shifting on the hardwood floors, knees reddened from the prolonged stance. Jacob spent every session trying to teach his pup patience beforehand but today Jasper just wasn’t having it. His nails scraped at the wood, leaving light gouges as he shifted until his chin was resting on the lip of the mattress, pressed snug against the bend of Jacob’s thigh. The fabric of the soldier’s jeans were the only thing separating his pup from the straining harness beneath. The bulge causing the zipper to jut out slightly. Jacob gave a firm warning tug of the chain but it failed to deter his pup as another deep keening whine stirred in Jasper’s throat. The pup was a born mute but it didn’t stop him from howling and whimpering like the pup he is when he really wants something. Those baby blues tilted up to meet Jacob’s in a puppy eyed plea.

 

The soldier sighed, shaking his head at his pup and giving in. His free hand patted his lap, urging Jasper up to straddle his hips. Jacob shifted their weight back together so he was resting against the headboard. His hand still holding the chain as his free hand came to rest on Jasper’s lower back, fingers stroking along his pup’s tail, curling through the soft glistening black fur. “You’re not very good today, pup.” The low timbre rumbled into Jasper’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. The perked state folded back into a timid presence. He dipped his head down with another whine, using the muzzle to nudge at Jacob’s shoulder wantingly. He felt the fingers circling around the base of his tail where a patch of fur spread along his lower spine before fading into smooth human flesh. “I’m not sure you really deserve a session today. I might just hook you up to the saddle and leave you for a few hours.” Jasper’s ears dipped back, hidden in his raven hair as he whimpered, his gaze dropping low and avoid Jacob’s.

 

The saddle was just what it sounded like. A saddle like fitting over a wooden stand that had leather buckles and straps that would keep Jasper in place. A chain would be fitted in the front to keep his head down and his body pliant as a toy would serve as his source of pleasure, usually set at a slow pace that would keep him on the very edge. If Jasper was really good at muscle control, he could push himself over into a couple releases. When Jacob was mad at him or felt as if Jasper was undeserving of some one-on-one sessions, he would be put in the saddle until he could behave himself. Jasper hated the saddle which made Jacob find it all the more fulfilling to use. Sometimes he would leave or just sit outside the cabin on the front porch to keep himself busy but within ear shot. Most generally though, he would stay in the room with him. He’d never actually leave Jasper like that. It would be breaking the trust his pup has in him and Jasper could always smell his alpha nearby so he was assured that Jacob was close if something was wrong.

 

Jasper’s eyes darted towards the darker corner of the cabin where the accursed saddle was sitting. He snuffed in discontent before pressing his muzzled maw into the crook of Jacob’s arm, his ears slightly more perked then before. A hopeful look in his eyes as Jacob’s fingers pressed against the tight ring of muscle, teasing slow circles now. The soldier didn’t have to apply much pressure for his pup to greedily suck him in. They had been at this enough times already that Jasper was sufficiently stretched to accept him, carnal needs or not. When his desired weren’t running rampant, they could easily sate each other’s spur of the moment excitement back at the Center. Most generally with toys or the use of their mouths. If they weren’t too bone tired, they’d go for a roll or two between the sheets.

 

Jacob chuckled as he pressed a little harder and felt the tips of his fingers get swallowed up by the eager entrance. The soft velvety walls were soaked with slick, dripping down around his digits. Jasper groaned softly from behind the muzzle, head resting against Jacob’s shoulder as he leaned against him, his claws grasping at the soldier’s belt while fingers slowly began shallow thrusts inside him. His jaw clenched as he wiggled his rear back, trying to urge them deeper. His hips twitched, fending off the urge to buck and roll, lest he lose his balance and fall back off of Jacob’s lap.

 

“You want to be a good boy for me pup?” Jacob purred into his ear as the digits pressed in deeper, hitting that sensitive spot that had Jasper yelping. His hips bucked up, one leg catching on the bedding to find leverage to work back on him but it was futile as Jacob withdrew his fingers to clasp at the base of Jasper’s tail once more, slowly sliding up and down the appendage as it wagged. Jasper whined, turning his head to meet Jacob’s gaze.

 

“Turn around on all fours and wait like a good pup.” He commanded. “You know where your paws go.” He added, feeling Jasper’s claws catch the underneath of his shirt and graze over the toned muscle of his stomach. Jasper made a grunt of understanding and turned away, shifting off of Jacob’s lap awkwardly. The soldier hummed his approval as he watched his pup get into position. Jasper’s ass poised high into the air, his arms stretched out above him, wrists bound firmly together as his claws curled around the metal frame of the foot of the bed. It was the only way to prevent his pup from clawing the holy hell out of everything, including Jacob himself. He’s got his fair share of scars raked across his back from Jasper’s claws, mingling with the steadily growing series of bite marks that littered his shoulders. His pup was a wild one, that was for sure.

 

He took the opportunity to remove his jacket and peel the shirt up over his head, letting them both fall to the floor beside the bed. His boots were already set aside from earlier in the day. He shimmied out of his jeans and undergarments, leaving his scarred form bared to the world. His hard length already standing poised before him, anticipating the heat of his pup’s insides. He smirked, reaching out to spread Jasper’s cheeks to see the twitching ring of muscle. Pressing his thumb against it, he watched the slick ooze out and dampen his cheeks. He rubbed slow teasing circles around it, hearing Jasper’s claws scrape against the metal work. His face pressed firmly into the bedding as he shook his hips at his master.

 

“You ready pup?” Jacob was answered by Jasper spreading his thighs further apart, a silence plea for the soldier to take him already. Jacob easily obliged, rubbing the shaft of his cock along the damp spread of flesh, streaking the slick across Jasper’s entrance before his hips pulled back to line himself up. One hand hooked Jasper’s hip, gripping tightly to keep his pet still before pressing slowly, the tip breaching the tight entrance. Jasper groaned, his spine dipping down as his head pressed harder into the bedding. Jacob carefully pushed inside, savoring the sinking feeling of bottoming out inside the slick heat of his pup. Jasper whined when Jacob reached as deep as he could go, pressing him down harder into the bedding. He ground his hips in slow circles, rubbing up against Jasper’s sweet spot. His pup moaned, a sound that bordered on a howl of pleasure all sharp teeth and quivering lips. Jacob had seen his pup in a state of bliss enough times to know those eyelids were fluttering in ecstasy, the freckles overcome by the bright pink flush. Lips glistening with spittle as he bares his throat and juts out his chest.

 

Jacob’s hands roamed from his hips down along his pet’s sides, feeling the heated flesh of his body stretched and flexing at his doing. The way muscle tensed, coiling and prepared for whatever his master would give. Fingertips tracing over old and new scars, raised red marks puckered over by healing flesh, accented by dark bruising from days of hard work. He felt the spread of skin taut over his rib cage, the flex of muscle rising up until he found what he was looking for. His pet’s nipples were already hard and perky, swollen buds from his excitement. He caught them in between his thumb and forefinger, giving them a light pluck that had Jasper’s hips rolling. Jacob groaned at the sudden tightness that clamped down on his shaft, the rolling motion milking him in a firm stroke. “You’re real excited today.” Jacob purred giving another careful pluck and hearing the nails on metal followed by another tight roll of the hips. He smoothed them over with his fingers in soft massaging motions that had Jasper’s thighs trembling. His hips shifted, back bowed deeper in a pitiful attempt to push back on Jacob. To make him stop teasing and get down to what he really wanted.

 

The action drew a growl from the older man’s lips as he gripped more firmly on Jasper’s hips, holding him in place. He let out a deep throaty chuckle as he hummed. “So impatient pup. You want it?” He asked, watching the fluffy tail thump excitedly against his chest. The sensation was surprisingly ticklish and only caused a bark of laughter to stir. He swatted at the tail and shook his head, a large paw of a hand pressing against Jasper’s lower back, pinning the tail down in the process so he isn’t under threat of being struck by the lobbing appendage.

 

Jasper let out a grunt of amusement, drawing a knowing smirk from Jacob. “Oh? You think that’s funny pup?” He asked, hearing the little chuff from his pet. Jacob hummed. “I see how it is.” He rolled his hips up into Jasper, earning a moan as his tip prodded at the sensitive bundle of nerves. Jasper's claws clicked against the metal framework as he gripped it tighter. Jacob ground his shaft inside his pet, savoring the little gasps and whines from his muzzled mouth. He bent over Jasper, the weight of his chest pressing firm against Jasper’s bareback, the heat between their bodies reaching a feverish degree as Jacob curled his arms around his pet. Strong and secure, locked across Jasper’s torso as he pinned him against the bed, mouth hovering just behind his pup’s sensitive ears. Every warm breath made them twitch, flicking at the pleasant ghosting of air. He teased the edges between his teeth, giving a soft bite that made Jasper whine. A show of dominance that caused those heated inner walls to squeeze down in Jacob even more.

 

His mouth trailed down to catch the bared throat, a canvas of skin glistening in a light sheen of sweat. Jacob suckled dark bruises around the collar. The chain pooling from the D ring, lying between Jasper’s body and the mattress. The heavy weight maintaining a reminder for him to stay down, right where he belongs. Jacob growled against the dip of his pet’s neck and shoulder blades, seeing the iconic black ink marking Jasper for what he is. A permanent label that burned at Jacob’s nerves, the desire to carve that lie off of his skin. **_The Stray Dog_ ** _._ Written in elegant script as if it wasn't a painful reminder to his pup.

 

Jasper whined, squirming beneath Jacob and grinding his hips back up into his master. Jacob met the plea with a hard bite over the tattoo, obscuring the **_S_ ** with a bloody ring. Jasper jolted, a yelp on his lips as his insides clamped down tighter on the soldier. Jacob repeated the action over the **_A_ ** , lips leaving the skin with a red smear. His tongue followed over it, a low rumble in his throat that had Jasper squeezing him harder. “You're mine. You always will be.” He raised his head so his breath ghosted over his pet’s ear. “Don't ever forget that, pup.”

 

He allowed only a brief moment for Jasper to show his understanding before he pulled his hips back, the tip of his shaft just barely holding the entrance open before snapping back inside. He started a punishing pace, spreading those slick walls apart to bury briskly into their velvety heat before repeating over and over again. He set a brutal pace that would have been painful had it been anyone else. But Jasper eagerly swallowed up every plunge into his twitching needy hole, sucking him in and clamping down in a feeble attempt to hold Jacob in and savor his sheer girth just a little longer.

 

The tail trapped between their bodies twitched, giving a pitiful attempt at a wag as Jasper’s claws dug deep gouges into the framework. The scraping sounds overcome by the werewolf’s own pleasured howls. Head pressed into the bed, muffled whines filtering out in between with grunts and chest deep groans. His thighs spread further apart, urging the soldier in deeper, back bowing as he directed Jacob’s hips. The soldier ignored Jasper’s directions, instead savoring another hard bite into his shoulder. Jasper mewled, claws leaving the bars to find better leverage but was cut off with a hard growl. “Paws down, pup.”

 

A particularly harsh thrust had Jasper’s elbows trembling with weakness before he sank back down to the bed. He whimpered, knees shifting further apart as he tried to redirect the weight and pressure of his master's body against his, but Jacob corrected him with a firm arm under his hips, picking his rear back up and forcing Jasper’s head down into the bedding. Jacob knew what Jasper was trying to do but the soldier wasn't going to give him that relief quite yet. He was keeping his pet on the very edge, working him up so his pleasure would last and he'd be more worn out in the end. It was a balancing act that they played with every time Jasper’s desires showed themselves. If he didn't hold his pup off like this, Jasper’s stamina would outlast Jacob’s and he'd be the one exhausted at the end of the day with a needy pup on the verge of humping his leg or the furniture just for another go.

 

Jasper squeezed him, offering another whine as Jacob slammed back down into his prostate. He pressed his muzzle into the bedding, lips parted and panting heavily. Small tendrils of saliva dripping past quivering lips. Jasper's eyes squeezed shut as his body arched. Jacob smirked, hands unfurling from their grip, knuckles brushing over Jasper’s painfully hard manhood. His slit drooling precum, leaving stains smeared across the comforter. His hands gripped Jasper's hips tighter, holding him down as he straightened up to gain a better angle. One leg cocked up as he bared down on his pup, burrowing deeper into him from above. Jasper’s tail bounced back up once freed and began thumping against Jacob’s chest, the fluffy tip catching him in the face. He growled and pinned the appendage down at an angle, draping it across his lower back to curl up one hip where his hand held both in place. He resumed his punishing pace for his pup, watching him writhe in a state of ecstasy. Could hear the myriad of sounds bubbling up from Jasper’s chest between gasps and moans. His inner walls tightened, proving he was on the very edge of release.

 

Jacob’s own heat was bubbling up and pooling at the base of his groin, a tight pull of muscle as he neared the edge. He tensed, holding back as long as he could as he slammed harder into his pet. Jasper groaned, head tilting to the side, raven hair mussed up with ears drawn back in pleading howls and low needy growls. Jacob bit his bottom lip, taking him a little further, slowing his pace to hold his thrusts longer. Sinking in slowly before pulling back out, grinding the tip into the sensitive bundle of nerves swelled up inside. Jasper moaned as the slow slid in and out held him on the cusp of release. He attempted to move his hips but Jacob held him firmly in place. His toes curled into the bedding, catching on the fabric as the soldier worked his pet up until his inner muscles were clenching him nice and good, dragging out every thrust until he hit his limits.

 

Jacob’s seed pooled out in a final hard thrust, the heat of his release filling the greedy cavity inside his pup. Jasper cried out, his tail twitching against Jacob’s hold and freeing itself as it went straight out, the fluffy tip hitting the soldier’s chest. His own shaft rubbing against the comforter as his seed spurted out, staining the fabric. Jacob worked him with a few more good thrusts, calloused fingers stroking Jasper out until they were both empty and satisfied. Jasper melted against the bed, his hips tipping over to lay sideways as Jacob pulled out. His release leaking out of his twitching hole. A dazed expression settling into his eyes as Jacob rearranged his pup. Strong arms wrapped around Jasper, pulling him back towards the head of the bed so he was resting snug against his chest. An easy slip of a buckle freed the werewolf’s wrists before Jacob worked the strap on the back of the muzzle loose.

 

Jasper tilted his head, his tail wagging slowly as he turned towards Jacob. The soldier’s eyes met his pup’s glistening blue pools, a bit teary eyed and out of focus but the expression of contentment was enough for Jacob. His hands rubbed slowly along his back and sides in massaging motions as Jasper nestled his head to rest in the crook of his master’s neck. His tongue dragging small licks across his skin. Whether he was marking Jacob with his scent or just showing a sense of appreciation, Jacob didn’t know but it had become their usual ritual after these sessions.

 

He worked the blanket up around them and sank down under the covers so they were comfortable, legs tangled together and tail tucked out of the way but still a fuzzy presence against Jacob’s hip that swished and swayed. He hummed softly as Jasper’s warm tongue slid over the older bite marks that had scarred his flesh. Jacob’s thumb raised up to feel the ones he left on his pup and cursed. He tilted his head to find they had already healed over. “Well that’s no fair.” Jacob huffed, glancing between the faded red stains where wounds had been to where Jasper’s little smile of amusement was now spread across his features. Those freckles lit up with an innocent delight that had been absent during the heated need that consumed him. It wouldn’t last long though. His pup still had one more day before they could return to the center.


End file.
